1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the trimming of hair. More particularly it relates to a device which will trim a predetermined substantially equal amount of hair from the ends of individual hair shafts distal from the hair follicles of the scalp, for removal of split ends. The ends of the hair shafts are thus trimmed while leaving adjacent longer hair shafts in tact.
2. Prior Art
Because of changing styles and the inevitability that hair on a person's head will grow and need to be cut, visits to hairstylists and barbers are a common occurrence in the United States and throughout the world. Hairstylists and barbers are trained in the art of cutting hair, to the specifications of their clients, using motorized and hand held implements such as scissors.
However, one vexing problem exists, whether the hair on a person's head is being styled by trained stylists, or when individual getting hair trimmed. Split ends are a constant and continued product of combing and brushing of hair. They cause the hair to look unhealthy as well as unfashionable.
The current method of trimming split ends, either by the highly trained stylist or the amateur involves a time-consuming process. The hair must be stretched relatively taut using the hand or a comb or combinations thereof, and then, delicately trimmed, only on the ends of the individual hair strands. An errant cut will yield hash marks, uneven cuts, or other undesired results in the head of hair of the person being trimmed.
Split ends are an especially vexing problem in the case of shoulder-length and longer hair styles worn by women and men. Because of the varying length of the strands of hair involved from the ears down to the shoulder or below, it is especially time consuming to try and trim only the ends of the hair a very small relatively equal amount while not accidentally cutting long adjacent strands. Hours can be spent by professional stylists trying to trim such heads of hair of their split ends. It is virtually impossible for persons with long hair to trim the split ends themselves as cutting only one-eighth to one-quarter of an inch of hair, on the back of one's head, using a mirror and scissors, is a task fraught with peril. One slip and the hair style could be ruined by cutting some very long strands of hair lying adjacent to the distal split ends on shorter hair shafts.
A number of devices have developed over the years for trimming hair for use by amateurs as well as professional hair stylists. Such devices attempt to allow armatures to cut hair into professional looking styles or to enhance the ability of professional stylists by giving them another tool for their trade.
While many devices address the issue of cutting hair and styling it, few devices address the issue of split ends on the distal ends of hair strands and removing such split ends and other unhealthy distal ends which are not split but are unattractive, bleached, or otherwise damaged. Further, on very long hair, even if the ends are not split, aged distal hair shaft ends are often removed as a cosmetic aid to beatifying the head of hair getting rid of frizzy and unattractive hair ends. To remove such damaged or unattractive hair shaft ends without ruining the hair style of the individual or causing major change in styles requires that only short pieces of the distal ends of hair shafts be cut off without disturbing longer adjacent healthy normal appearing hair shafts. This can be a very tedious, if not an impossible task, with the hundreds of thousands of hairs on individual heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,939 (Smith) teaches a combination of a rotating brush, combs, and razor blades arranged to cut a broad swath of hair when in use. However, Smith requires many adjustments to work with the individual using it and is intended to cut long pieces of hair as determined by the circumference of the rotating brush. Smith because of this arrangement cannot be configured to cut only one-eighth to one-quarter of an inch of hair off only the ends of shafts in a relatively equal amount as is required to trim split ends and unhealthy or unattractive hair ends. Further, because it is drawn through the hair by hand to rotate the brush, the user is in a constant peril of having hair strands wrap around the brush into a tangle or of pulling the device sideways through the hair and accidentally cutting off broad swatches of adjacent hair shafts in long or varying lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,336 (Caples) teaches an apparatus combining combing a vacuum cleaner and scissors to cut hair. While Caples in practice could aid the user in the cutting of only split ends from the hair follicles, it still requires that someone such a professional stylist draw the hair into the vacuum tool and then hand-cut each end, an equal amount, with scissors. Further, uneven amounts are easily cut from each shaft causing long hairs as well as just ends to be cut.
Such an arrangement would not work well for persons trying to cut their own hair as cutting their hair behind their head would require the use of a mirror and removing relatively equal amounts from each hair would be tricky at best. Further, as taught, Caples requires the use of two hands, the eyes, and two different tools. These tools for Caples are designed to cut longer and varying lengths of the ends of portions of hair from the head once drawn into the vacuum tool and drawing only one-eighth to o-quarter of an inch of each hair into the tool and then cutting only that portion off would require great skill to avoid drawing more into the tool by accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,143 (Queen) teaches a guide for trimming hair whereby a user can taper or feather the cut of the hair from the neckline to the temples. Queen however requires holding the guide in one hand and an electric razor in the other. Such an arrangement precludes use by do-it-yourself home hair stylists and requires the constant attention and skill of a stylist or second person to cut the hair of the person on which the device is being used. It would be virtually impossible for a user to cut the hair on the back of his head in this manner and Queen by its own teaching addresses tapering or feathering of haircuts rather than just the removal of split ends. Further, it would also be virtually impossible without great effort and time, to cut only a substantially equal portion from the distal end of each individual hair while leaving adjacent longer hairs untouched with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,116 (Stein) teaches a hair trimming device using a rotatable blade on a comb like a guide. Stein is however designed to cut bangs rather than split ends and because as taught it requires two hands to use it is unlikely that anyone could use it one the back of the head without the aid of another person to guide the device. Again, trimming substantially equal amounts from only the distal ends of hairs would be extremely time consuming and require great dexterity if it could be accomplished.
As such, there exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured apparatus, which can safely by used to cut the substantially equal very short length of hair involved in the removal of split ends and unhealthy or unattractive hair ends from the individual hairs on a person's head. Such a device should also be capable of trimming the hair or fur of animals who frequently require a trim for appearance or the sake of a healthy coat.
An additional need exists for such a device that needs little or no adjustments once adjusted to remove the short length required to accomplish this task. A further requirement needed for such a device, is the ability to use it with only one hand, by either a professional hair stylist, or, at home by a person wishing to trim split ends. Additionally such a device should require little or no force to be exerted by the user and the sum of its parts should function as a unitary mechanism requiring no additional tools such as scissors. Little dexterity, hair cutting skill, or finger manipulation by the user should be required to operate such a device.
Finally, such a hair trimming device should accomplish the heretofore tedious task of trimming a substantially equal portion of only the distal ends of individual hair shafts in a short amount of time, without cutting adjacent long hair shaft center sections or substantially long pieces of adjacent hair strands.